pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
ITV Weather
This article is about ITV1's national and regional weather forecasts. ITV Weather got a new look on 3rd March 2016, and adopted an all-new Met Office-style weather map with animations and graphics. This time, the forecasts now have a new panoramic zoom-in feature, the presenter is no longer seen on the left hand side of the screen (although you can still hear their voiceovers), and their names are still being presented on the introduction screen at the beginning of each forecast. weatherintro.png|National forecast introduction screen Weatherintro regional.png|Regional forecast introduction screen. This example screenshot was taken from a Meridian forecast in Autumn 2016. itv-forecast-map-2016.jpg|Forecast Map / On-screen graphics weatheroutro.png|National forecast summary, used from November 2016. However, this was later removed during the re-introduction of the 2004 Powergen idents in December 2017. itvregionalsummary.png|Regional forecast summary, used since November 2016. This example screenshot was taken from a Granada forecast at the time. Weatherintro_regional 2.png|And since the removal of the summaries at the end of the forecasts, the Weatherline contact numbers now appear on the regional introduction screens for the second time. This example was taken from a Granada forecast in 2018. Current National Weather Sponsorship Above: Current version of the 2003 Powergen logo introduced in January 2013, which appeared in idents since then.The 2004 idents featuring Simon Day were kept, but this time they were re-edited to include the new logo as shown above. The 'Text ENERGY to 88811' miscellaneous was also added to the endboards. In late 2016, the Powergen sponsorship adverts were changed again for the first time in 13 years. Out went the old real-life "Simon Day" idents which had been in use from 2004 onwards, in came a new series of animated idents based upon the campaign: 'Powergen presents... the home of weather-istic comedy!'. The 2006 ITV National Weather logo (below) is kept, and is still shown in the corner of the screen in each ident. Current ITV National Weather logo from 2006.png|Current ITV National Weather logo, used on the Powergen sponsorship since the introduction of the previous ITV corporate logo on 16th January 2006 Here's the full list of the 2016 idents: *'Raining in the shower.' *'Sunshine in the lounge.' *'Foggy in the bathroom.' *'Windy in the bedroom.' *'Cloudy in the hallway.' *'Snowing in the attic.' *'Thunder in the kitchen.' *'Frosty in the greenhouse.' *'Flooding in the utility room.' *'Hail-stoning in the garden shed.' Christmas 2017, and the campaign came to an end. The 2004 idents featuring Simon Day have returned - this time starting with the Christmas ident previously used from 2004 all the way up to 2015 (the disco ident when Simon says "Oh no no no - next to the chicken wings!", runs outside and picks up two ornaments in the opening). Like in the previous set used during the above-mentioned campaign, the Powergen logo now appears in the bottom-right corner of the screen in each ident. According to the Guinness World Records, Powergen has been sponsoring the ITV National Weather since it launched back in 1989, and it is the world's longest-running TV sponsorship. Up until 2004, the idents have frequently changed over the years, including the introduction of the 'Weathergens' back in 1996 (the idents have been edited in 1998 to include the new ITV logo, and once again in 2001 to include the new Powergen logo. The first era of the 2004 "Simon Day" idents ran for a whopping 13 years and lasted until late 2016 - this means that the ident series has successfully broke the world record for TV sponsorships, obviously! Today Powergen is still going strong, and is still one of the big seven energy companies in the UK, along with EDF Energy, ScottishPower, Npower, Centrica (owner of British Gas), E.ON (Powergen's sister company) & SSE. * Table of ITV Weather's current sponsorships: Category:ITV Category:ITV News Category:Services & Franchises